The present invention relates to tools and pertains to particularly to a ratcheting T-Bar handle screwdriver.
Screwdrivers having a multiple detachable shank are very useful and are generally known. Screwdrivers having a ratcheting handle in the form of a large spherical ball are also known. These, however, have some drawbacks which the present invention is designed to overcome. The problem of most detachable shank screwdrivers is that they are not ratcheting. The ratcheting handle is very helpful in close work, that is, where room to manipulate the screwdriver and or other tools is lacking. For this reason the ratcheting type handle is very useful.
The ball type handle screwdrivers however, have a major drawback in that they are large and take up a considerable amount of room and do not provide for maximum torque for a given size.
It is therefore desirable that an improved ratcheting screwdriver be available that is effective to provide high torque to the screwdriver shank.